Raven's Week Off
by afterdark
Summary: After three weeks at Titan's Tower with no evil afoot, Raven has been almost driven to insanity by the others. She decides she needs a vacation, so she goes on a cruise. But, Someone else came too, and the cruise is full of crazed TT fans. NOW BBRAE!
1. Get Outta Here!

_Hello Again! I'm back with another fanfic! Do I use exclamation marks to much!? I'd have to debate that one!_

_afterdarkisgoingtogoinsane!_

_help! Rabid weasels attack!_

_!#$&!(&#! "?:_

_okay, i'm done._

_Um, Happy Halloween! I scared you!_

_receives angry letters._

_...............right.....uh......._

_afterdark_

__

_I'd really like to apologize for all that._

_snookman100 (afterdark's alter ego) (actually, alter screen name used elsewhere, but don't tell anybody.) _

__

**Raven's Week Off.**

_Look into my eyes......and see the disclaimer!_

_snookman shoves afterdark in to a dark closet._

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Teen Titans, why would I be typing a disclaimer? I don't own 'em.

**Chapter One.**

_Get outta here!_

__

Raven had had enough. Three weeks in Titans Tower without any villains, monsters, or even a small time criminal threatening to take out the city. Three weeks listening to the mindless drone of video games, Starfire's bad grammar, and Beast Boy's equally as bad jokes. Three weeks of Robin testing the Tower's alert system, and having the alarm go off, when it was just a drill. To top it all off, three weeks of Trigon, gnawing at the back of her mind always waiting for a chance to jump out and get angry at Beast Boy or Cyborg. And a couple times, he almost did.

Finally Raven snapped.

"URRRRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!" Yelled Raven. "I can't take the noise, atmosphere, (the tower smelled like last night's pizza and looked like it, too) anything! I'm leaving!"

All the noise stopped.

"Friend Raven! Please, do not leave! I do not wish for the future to become the bad place, where we are not friends, and Cyborg's cell of power goes empty, and—"

"Starfire, relax. I meant on a vacation."

"Oh! Then please go! You can go see the building of the Empire State, and the Keys of Florida, and the the grand arches of gold downtown, and—"

"grand arches of gold?" raven quested.

"Yes! they stand infront of a building with a drive that you can go through, and they have a sign on them that says 'billions and billions served.' some times I wonder what they serve? Maybe flornap sandwiches!"

"Star, I think you're talking about McDonalds. It's a fast food restaurant."

"I am confused. Why would food move fast? Is it trying to win a race?"

Robin then cut in. He chuckled. "I'll tell you more about that later, Starfire." His mood changed to serious. "We need you here Raven. What if someone launches an attack?"

"Ohhh, Robin, you worry to much. I have it all under control." Raven smiled slyly as she walked away.

Raven entered her room. She sought out her mirror, found it, looked into it, got sucked it, and arrived in her mind. She immediacy began walking down the path, knowing she'd walk into her, sooner or later

Raven finally bumped into Happy. "Hey Raven, how's it going?" Happy said.

"Come with me," replied Raven.

"Ohh boy a trip! I love trips!"

"Then your gonna love this one."

"Where are we going?" questioned Happy.

"To the outside," said Raven.

"You mean, like, your world?"

"Precisely."

Cut to theme song.

_Hope it was ok._

_R&R_

_afterdark_


	2. Packing up, and getting out

_Thanks for the turnout on the story._

_Now, To get this out, seeing I'm already a day over my promised update, I will bypass review answers THIS TIME ONLY. ALL REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED IN CHAPTER THREE._

_Sorry, and thanks for understanding,_

_afterdark_

**Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1**

**Chapter two.**

Packing up, and getting out.

————————————————————

Raven and Happy walked thought the portal to Raven's Mind. Once back in the real world, Raven gave Happy some instructions.

"Here, wear this and take off that pink one." Raven tossed one of her signature blue cloaks to Happy. Happy took it, took off the pink cloak and handed it back to Raven. Raven hung it up in her closet.

"You have to try to be like me, as much as possible."

"You mean I have to act all grumpy, and monotonous?"

"Yep." Raven turned her head. "I'm grumpy?"

"No, no no!" A nearby lamp exploded.

'I'm going to need a vacation after this one,' Raven thought.

Finally, Raven's stuff was packed, and ready to go. she set it next to the front door, and proceeded to get happy (No pun intended). She told Happy to go up on the roof, and act normal. "Me normal, or you normal?" Happy asked. "Me normal," Raven replied. She pointed to herself. "OK."

Raven hoped everyone would buy this.

Happy walked up on the roof. She walked over, and started meditating next to the pool.

"So, Friend Raven, you have decided not to do the vacationing?"

"Well, Star, you see, Raven kinda went and got—" Happy stopped herself. "Uhh, her mirror, and, er, consulted with my emotions. Yeah that's right, emotions!"

"Why do you talk in the person of the third?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I—"

Beast Boy wasn't interested in the conversation. He had smelled a rat ever since "Raven" called Starfire "Star." Beast Boy crept from the scene. He dashed down to the bottom level, where Raven was attempting to leave.

—————————————————————————————————————

Raven had scored big time. She had found a great deal on a cruse out of Port Canaveral, Fl., after someone had canceled. Airfare and all. She flew across the water that separated Titan's Tower from the rest of Jump City. She made her way to Jump City International Airport, where she checked in, waited, and finally got on the plane. She flew the five hour flight to "Sunny Florida," along with many overly hyper kids, and there overly exhausted parents, just waiting to go to Disney World. She flew unto Orlando International, and proceed to take a bus to Port Canaveral.

All the while, she never noticed the green lizard on her bag.

—————————————————————————————————————

"Hey guys? You wanna go to the mall with me and Star?" Happy said, "Were going to Limited Too to check out the Lizzie McGuire All-Pink-Bonanza line of clothes."

This statement actually made Cyborg and Robin look up from "When Rainbow Monkeys Go Bad 3: Terminator, Monkey Style."

Robin was the first to answer. "Uhhh... No thanks."

"We might be a little late, because Star wants to show me the 'Grand Golden Arches' downtown."

"Well, have fun you guys."

Happy and Starfire walked out of the room.

"Ok, Who kidnapped the real Raven?"

"I was wondering the same thing, Cyborg."

_R&R,_

_Thanks,_

_afterdark_


	3. Cruise, and something more?

_If, I afterdark, can write a long chapter, then this chapter is the longest. If, I afterdark, can update sooner, well, I'll be darned. In other words, sorry, this wasn't up sooner. And, as promised, review answers._

**mew-xena:_ Yes, Happy is the replacement. You'll see more of Happy in the next chapter. _**

**orionred, thecurlEgurl, the master of the unknown:**_ Update!_

**RyokoJesseandFiend: **_Yes, lizards and shopping sprees add all the fun. I completely agree._

**deathknight sora: **_Glad you enjoy it._

**Madi: **_Ohhh... I bet you'd write fine. Heck, I always thought I'd just be a reader on here...oops._

**snoozy: **_Ah! They could put it together, together, but Beast Boy's a lizard in Raven's bag. Dun Dun, Duuuhhhhhh!!!! (I'll stop now)_

_Glad everyone's enjoying it!_

_Peace out!_

_afterdark_

Raven sat in her seat on the plane, reading a large book entitled: _Dark Poetry for the Ages_. She watched the stewardess serve people up and down the rows. Finally, the stewardess moved dow the row to her.

"What can I get you, m'am? We have Coke, Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Juice, Tea, Coffee—"

"I'll take the tea."

The stewardess tried to make conversation with the otherwise uninterested Raven.

"So, non stop to Orlando? I here there's a big cruise going out this weekend, something about Teens, I think."

The stewardess handed Raven the cup. "Oh. That's nice."

"So where are you headed?"

"Cruise. Coast. Florida."

"Do you know which one?"

"Nope."

The stewardess got the message.

"Well, good day to you m'am. Thank you for riding Delta Air Lines."

The rest of the flight continued un eventfully, and eventually the plane landed in Orlando. From there, Raven took the bus to the port.

When she got of the bus, she saw cruise line workers ushering people into sections. She got out here ticket to see what section she was in.

The ticket read:

**Welcome to Titans Cruise November!**

**Information:**

Raven Roth

Deck "RA"

Cruise Dates: November 28-December 4, 2004

Room Number: 26RA

She hadn't really looked at the ticket before; she had been really eager to get the Titans out of her hair, so she reserved a spot and left. Titans Cruise...She wondered what that meant.

She soon found her answer.

She stepped on to the boat, dubbed "The Titan," and handed her ticket to a man who sent it through a machine.

"Ok, Miss Roth, your all set. If you follow this deck down to the elevator, and take it down one level, you'll find your room." He paused. "Nice costume, by the way."

"What do you mean cos—" she began, but the employee ushered up the next person in line.

Raven walked down the deck.

She froze.

Starfire was walking right in front of her.

Raven slowed her pace, not wanting to be noticed. '_How did they find out?!_' She wondered.

But then, "Starfire" turned to go to her room. Raven got a side profile, and saw that "Starfire's" eyes were blue, not green.

Then Raven bumped into a non-green Beast Boy.

"Like, uhh, sorry dude about that dude."

This impostor was holding a book titled _Teen Titans Lingo._

"Oh, and like" He paused to look down at his book again. "Nice outfit, it almost looks like—dude—you stole it out of Raven's closet, dude."

The green lizard, now peeping out of Raven's bag, frowned '_I don't talk like THAT._'

Raven, now slightly perplexed, continued to her room. Along the way, she bumped into several Beast Boys, Robins, and a Cyborg. She finally found her room.

Raven sighed. Finally, some peace and quiet. She took a short nap before heading off to dinner. After her nap, she headed down to dinner. About half way down the hall, she met up with another impostor.

This time, it was a Raven impostor.

At first glance, it looked like an authentic costume.

At second glance, you could tell that many of the jewels on her costume were made of cardboard, or were fake.

The impostor was the first to speak. "Whoa! Your outfit is totally authentic. Where'd you find it?"

Raven's Answer was quite blunt. "In Azarath."

The impostor looked puzzled. "Is that a new store?"

"No. It's my home planet."

"Ohhhh...I see. Ya know—wait did you say 'home planet'?"

"Yes. I'm Raven, and I must be getting to dinner."

"Oh, yeah! I'm Raven, too!"

"No. I'm afraid you don't get it. I've flown with Starfire, have gotten annoyed by Beast Boy, have listened constantly to 'Titans Go!' and now I'm on vacation. I'm really Raven."

The impostor looked unconvinced. "Yeah, right."

Raven sighed. "Look, I want to get to dinner, and I don't have time for this."

"Aww... your a fake. I'm not letting you by until you prove your a Titan."

Raven levitated right over the girl, and down the hall.

The girl called out behind her. "Can I get your autograph?!"

————————————————————————————————

Beast Boy, who had been sleeping for sometime in Raven's bag, finally woke up. He peered out over the top of the bag. He saw Raven wasn't in her room, and hopped out of the bag, and morphed back into himself. He looked around the room, a cloak was thrown out on the bed, Raven's meditation mirror was sitting on the dresser ("Well I know where I can go for some kicks."), and a CD player was set out on a desk. Beast Boy walked over to the cloak. He put it on. ("Hey, not a bad fit!") He walked around the room, making the cloak flutter out behind him. "Hi, I'm Raven," he said in a monotonous voice. "You can tell because of my love for all things dark and creepy." He proceeded to do this for a few minutes, but then he sighed.

"I don't like making fun of Raven. And after that hug, well, I donno..."

'_Do I love—'_

He never got to finish his thought though, because at that moment, the doorknob started to turn.

_The plot thickens._

_R&R _

_afterdark out._


	4. Discovery

_**Afterdark's Afterthoughts**_

_I revised the fluff scene in this chapter. This is my first fic doing romance, so, I may be a little bumpy. So here's Raven's Week Off, Chapter four: Discovery, Rev. 2._

_Enjoy!_

_afterdark_

_Long time, no story. Here it is, finally._

**mew-xena, gothic goddess 14:**_ Thanks!_

**disappearer/Syani:**_ Thanks, and I'll try._

**deathnight sora:**_ Oh Yeah._

**The Drewfus:**_ Never thought of that one! I'll try and include it._

**Steve-Racer:**_ I wonder..._

**DarkRavenna:**_ Hello! Thanks. Oh, and glad I could be of service in your fanfic._

_Small BB/Rae fluff come this chapter, even if—said too much already. _

_Up front, I'd like to apologize for the evil cliffie. I've seen a reviewer that flung flaming sheep at authors for cliffies, so, I'll be in the bomb shelter if any one needs me ( Of course, I probably won't open the door)._

_Ducking and covering,_

_afterdark_

Beast Boy froze. The door lock was now rattling. He looked around, as if for someplace to hide. He soon discovered one thing: There wasn't. The door handle was turning now, and Beast Boy rapped himself on the head. 'Of course!' He morphed into a fly, not a second to soon. The door opened, and Raven walked in. "Between the table assignments, and Happy Harry the Titan clown..." She shuddered.

_(Flashback to dinner.)_

"_Hiya shipmates! I'm hear to entertain you with the best Teen Titans theme entertainment this side of Titans' Tower! First, let's start off with your favorite dark Titan Raven! First, we're doing impressions, sooooo, lets have a volunteer from the audience!" The girl Raven had met on her way to dinner stood up. "Happy Harry, I know for a fact that the real Raven is on the boat!"_

"_Ok, little missy, can you point her out for us?"_

"_Don't recognize me...dont't recognize me..." Raven thought._

"_Sure!" The girl looked around. "There!" _

_She pointed to Raven_

"_Crud."_

_Two Happy Clown Helpers walked up behind Raven, and escorted her to the stage, and up to the clown._

"_So, Miss Raven, I see your little friend has recognized you! Tell me, what can you do with your powers? I bet you're a smart thinker!"_

"_Yes," Raven replied, her voice sounded only half there._

_She scanned the room for some way out. She knew that if she revealed herself, she would never have any peace and quiet._

_She spotted the two security guards by the door. Then she remembered, then, something she had almost forgotten._

_She could control minds (For this story, at least)._

_Nobody noticed the strobe white glow of Raven's eyes. They were to busy watching the security guards; both had suddenly jumped up from their seats by the door, and were running towards the clown._

"_Harry Gordon, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT."_

_Raven snuck out, leaving a dumbfounded audience, and the two security wondering why they were cuffing the night's entertainer._

_(End Flashback.)_

Happy and Starfire had purchased several items at the All Pink Bonanza. Happy now had on a fluffy pink bracelet, and Starfire was eating a "Burger of Cheese" that she had gotten at the "great golden arches."

"Wow, Star. Shopping is, like, sooooo fun! But the fries at McDonalds—they were suspect." Happy clutched her stomach.

"But Raven! Are they not supposed to be colored green?"

Happy winced. "Ya...about that..."

They were heading home now, but both girls saw something as they flew over Jump City Park.

"ICE CREAM!"

After several scoops off Strawberry-Apple Swirl, Double Chocolate Fudge, and Raspberry Cinnamon Vanilla Smashdown, both girls were starting to feel the Green Fries, and now, the ice cream.

Cyborg and Robin were still playing Gamestation when the two girls returned.

Starfire and Happy ran by. "Fries...ice cream...bathroom..."

Both Cyborg and Robin noticed.

"Since when does RAVEN eat ice cream—of French Fries?!"

"I donno, Cyborg." Robin paused. "But I think something's up."

Raven had finally gone to sleep, which meant Beast Boy could relax. He morphed into a kitten, and curled up in the dresser between a cloak and a leotard. He soon fell asleep, and drifted into dream...

(dream)

He was walking down a long path with Raven. they stopped at a brook that appeared out of nowhere, and sat down for a drink.

"Water, M'lady?"

Raven smiled. "Why not?"

After a few minutes, Beast Boy tried to converse.

"Sooooo........"

"So?"

"The view is really pretty, huh?"

A beautiful sunset appeared.

"Yes, it is."

Beast Boy's hand moved over Raven's. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. He looked into her eyes. Crystalline pools of soft purple. They reflected off the sunset, making them a neon pink, and then a midnight blue.

"It's amazing, y'know? The universe. Stars everywhere. Yeah."

Beast Boy gazed up at the stars. No matter how he looked at them, they always seemed to form Raven's outline.

"Uhum. And the sun. I'll admit, Azarath has nothing on Earthly sunsets. They're one of the most beautiful things."

Two or three minutes later, Beast Boy replied.

"I know something more beautiful."

"What?"

Beast Boy snapped to reality. 'Ahh! what did I just say? I could turn back now, say the water, the planets, pizza, Gamestation... Anything!'

But another part of him didn't seem overly concerned, and it won.

"You."

'Don'tkillmeDon'tkillmeDon'tkillmeDon'tkillme.'

"Really?"

"WellIt'sokifyoudon'tcausewecanstillbefriendsokyeah."

"I do too."

"OhI'msorryIshouldgonow—wait. You do?"

The two shared an awkward moment. Raven broke the ice.

"For a while, I guess. _Beast Boy, I love you._"

Beast Boy hadn't noticed how close they were until now.

He could feel her sent dance across his face.

Beast Boy and Raven both leaned in to close the gap, and ended up bumping into each other.

Right on the mouth.

It felt like the moment would never end, when...

The sky turned dark, and Raven's two purple eyes became four bloody red ones.

Beast Boy ran and ran and ran and ran, but he was going nowhere. His feet were two giant concrete blocks that held him firmly in place. Raven leaned over him, with a huge sneer on her face. "What the— Beast Boy!?"

Wait, that wasn't part of the dream.

Suddenly, Beast Boy snapped back to reality.

The lights were on, and Raven was staring at his now normal form. 'So I can sleep-morph. Great.'

Smiling sheepishly, he looked up.

"Hiya, Raven."

_R&R_

_afterdark_


	5. Meeting Love

_Yay! Update for RWO!_

_dancingirl3, Darkest Midnight, LyokoGhost, Yaa: Update!_

_Angelfire412: Thanks._

_Tigerfly57: Agreeing!_

_deathnight sora: Oh yeah..._

_MizMissa: I revised after your review. Not sure how much better it is, but read if you like. And clowns... they deal with the Titans more than you know. Muhahahahahahaha! (hack)_

_I'm glad this one wasn't to much of a wait._

_afterdark_

**Raven's Week Off: Chapter 4—Meeting Love.**

"OWWWWW!!! Raven, NO! That doesn't bend that way—neither does that! STOP! I'm sorry! I was concerned! OW! I could tell you left you left Happy in place of you!"

WUMP.

Beast Boy flew into the wall, out cold. Raven winced.

A few minutes later Raven had a sudden migraine headache. A big flash of light, and she was in Nevermore. Something was wrong though. She wasn't wearing her signature blue cloak. She was dressed in a cream colored cloak that was somewhat longer than her usual one.

"Love."

Love had taken Raven's place, and Raven had taken Love's place. She was essentially herself, but when Love took over, she had to be put somewhere, so her 'essence' went to the only 'body' that was avalible—Love's.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Huh—" Beast Boy said groggily. He felt something warm on his forehead. He opened one eye and saw it was a washcloth. Something purplish-blue was hovering over him. He opened another eye. The thing turned into a human shaped blob.

"Beast Boy..."

That voice was all Beast Boy needed to identify the blob.

His vision came into focus, he was laying on the bed, and Raven was standing over him.

She was smiling.

Beast Boy jumped up. "AHH! Who are you, and what have you done with the real Raven!?"

"Relax Beast Boy. Do you realize how long I've had to wait for this? Don't blow up now. I need to talk to you first."

"Ummmm... OK?"

"I've got ten minutes. Remember Malchior?

Beast Boy sighed. How could he forget Malchior. "Yeah, I do."

"Have you also noticed that Raven hasn't show any signs of love for two months?"

"Well, she has been a bit grouchy lately—"

"Two months. Two months, Beast Boy. That's how long I've had to stay in meditation. Two months of Raven, almost with no love. Two months to gain control for 10 minutes."

Beast Boy made the connection. "Your not Raven. Your _Love_."

"The one and only. I'm the second most powerful emotion."

"How? Raven never shows you."

"A person can live without everything else. You see, Anger, Happy, and I are the most powerful. Those emotions are most often felt. If you aren't angry, your happy. In anyone else, Love would be the most powerful—It's the strongest thing you can feel for one another. Unfortunately, in Raven, her half demon origin puts anger on the top. I can only gain this control because I am one of the most reasonable emotions, so Raven does not take drastic measures to keep me in check. If I meditate long enough, I can take over fully."

"Whoa."

"I have to tell you something. Raven won't admit it— It's just to much for her."

"OK."

"She loves you, Beast Boy. She'll deny it, but she does."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped.

"Beast Boy! I'm gonna kill you!" The real Raven was there for a second. Love snapped back. "My 10 minutes are up. Beast Boy—It may take a while, but remember that. She loves you. _I love you._"

Love was almost gone, but she heard Beast Boy say one last thing.

"Raven, I love you, too."

_Let the fun begin! Ha! Next chapter decides the fates of Beast Boy, plus Happy and Star. I'm thinking villains are going to appear on the ship, and at home. Who knows? Maybe Raven i'll be glad Beast Boy tagged along!_


	6. Discovery Again

**Afterdark's Afterthoughts (again)**

_The general consensus is everybody wants more Beast Boy/Raven, and I'm not living up to what I put in the summary.** Just wait this chapter out, I promise it will come next chapter. If I don't, here's a quote.**_

"_I promise to put BBRae in next chapter."_

_**If I don't live up to my word, feel free to use it in your flames.**_

_**This is the turning point for the story. This chapter sets the final stage of the plot, the rest of the Titans trying to track the cruise ship.**_

_**(Oh, and, yes, maybe not next chapter, but you will find out WHY the heck there's is a Titans Cruise.**_

_**Eternally grateful for your cooperation,**_

_**afterdark**_

——————————————————————————

_Sorry for the looooong wait. I wanted to continue this chapter farther, but I had writer's cube—much more nasty than writers block, and involving a small amount of mathematics._

_Anyway—_

_I shall keep thinking, and I am sure his royal squareness will leave soon._

_Reviewers:_

**Triforce90: **_Thanks, and praise to When Titans Go Weirder!_

**cRiTiC123, Ginny-Hates-Them, Estel-Elf-Lover, darkwriter112358, dancingirl3: **_Thanks!_

**Ravenlover27: **_I'd like to hope this chapter is a little longer. They'll kiss later in chap—I mean, um, nothing!_

**Digital-DNA:**_ This chapter is a little longer than the rest, I think. They will get closer, but things have to get worse before they get better._

**disappearer/Syani:**_ This chapter has a little more comedy. Your a tough critic. I think every story needs one. Thanks._

**Darkest Midnight, KidFlashisHot: **_Update!_

**Dakyu: **_Ah, yes. I had to ride the wave, now, didn't I? I read Snow Drift. Really Good! Thanks, too._

**dragoon-bane: **_Yes... (and sorry, don't kill me, I PROMISE to put BBRae in next chapter.)_

**greg867: **_Good Story! Thanks, and update._

**Angelfire412: **_Plot twists—Yay!_

**DigitalGlowStick: **_I'll do my best. Yes, Terra's death is inevitable, unstoppable, and not-unthinkable (Terra lovers—I hope we can work something out.)._

**swisscheese:**_ Thanks, and they don't wonder because they just figured he was at the movies, locked in his room playing GSone, etc, etc._

————————————————————————————

_Well, read on._

_Until next time—_

_afterdark_

————————————————————————————

Happy and Starfire were now lying haphazardly on the couch, with blankets over them. Starfire moaned. "I am thinking that eating the cream of ice and the green fries of french on the same occasion was not such a great idea."

"Uggggghhhh..." was the only thing Happy said. The Gamestation exploded.

Somewhere else in the tower...

"YES!" Cyborg punched the air. "Nobody will suspect that I put a mini-bomb on it now!"

He danced off to get a Gamestation 2.

——————————————————————————

An hour and a half later, Happy and Star were both feeling much better. Happy had shown Star the herbal tea cabinet (Hey, she's still _part_ of Raven), and after three mugs, Star was feeling much better. "Oh, Raven! Why have you not shown me the herbal teas before? They are simply 'to live for'!"

"I think it's 'to die for,' Star." Happy giggled. A vase exploded.

"Is all well Raven? You seem a little more free of care today."

"Well, Star, let's just say I might of let happy get the better side of me today."

At that moment Cyborg walked in. He punched the alarm on the wall. The whole tower started to blink red. Starfire spun around. "What causes you to push the alarm?" Her eyes started glowing lime green.

"Nothing, Starfire. It's just the only way I can get Robin's attention."  
A few seconds later Robin was down in the living room. "Titans, Gooo—what?"

Cyborg hit the button on the wall again. The alarm shut off.

Robin gave Cyborg a cold, hard stare. "I hate it when you do that, Cyborg."

His voice was so cold and monotonous, it could have made Raven look like a fun little bundle of joy.

"Ok, Robin you win. I won't let you eat the pizza I picked up, or play the Gamestation 2 I bought."

Robin's attitude did a 360.

"Well, Cyborg, you know, no hard feelings, you gotta push the alarm sometimes, get it out of your system—that big red button does look inviting..."

"Well, Robin, I suppose I could let you play it...

DIBS ON CONTROLLER ONE!"

Cyborg sprinted off to the TV.

"Thanks Cyborg...HEY WAIT A MINUTE! COME BACK!"

—————————————————————————

"Anddddd...TIME!" Cyborg shouted.

"Nice Cyborg! Set up in 30 seconds flat. It took you at least 45 to set up the GS One."

"Ok, three controllers, pizza, soda... We're ready to go!"

They flipped on the Gamestation 2.

Cyborg paused. "Hey, Rob, not to put a slow down on playing GS2, but usually Beast Boy would be here complaining on how I got the 'meat lovers special' at the pizza shop."

"You know, your right, where is Beast Boy? It's not like him to leave for..." He looked at his Communicator. "13 HOURS?"

Robin pressed some buttons on his communicator. "Robin calling Beast Boy...Robin calling Beast Boy..."

————————————————————————

At the other end of the communicator, Beast Boy was still busy getting over the shock of what Raven's Love emotion said to him. Right after he said _"Raven, I love you, too." _Raven had slumped over on the floor, and had not moved yet. He was about call the ship's paramedics when Raven began stirring. That's when his T-Comm rang.

"Hello?"

"Beast Boy! It's Robin. Where have you been? We've been worried."

Beast Boy glanced back and forth.

"Ah well, you see, I've been searching for the thing...at the place... and...uh..."

"Searching for the thing at the place. Okaaay." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Beast Boy, I wasn't born yesterday."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's clothes started turning a glowing black.

Raven was awake. She saw Beast Boy with the Communicator.

Beast Boy was being jerked around now.

"If you tell them—" Robin herd Raven's voice in the background.

"Well, Robin, nice chatting with you, but I gotta go—"

Raven blew Beast Boy's Communicator up.

————————————————————————

Back on Robin's end of the transmission, Robin's screen crackled. All he got was static.

"Umm... Raven? I kinda herd your voice on the other end of the Communicator." Robin paused. "Oh, and Beast Boy's shirt was glowing black."

Happy put her arm around Starfire's shoulder. "Hello? We're right here!." Both Star and Happy grinned.

Robin turned to Cyborg. "Can you get a lock on Beast Boy?"

"Well, I did get one lock on him. But since his T-Comm blew up mid sentence—"

"Yes?"

"—It's gonna be kinda hard to track him if he's moving."

"Well, it didn't look like he was having a great time, wherever he is." Robin looked out the window. "Speaking of which, _where_ is he?"

Cyborg looked back at the screen. "He is...TWENTY MILES OF THE COAST OF FLORIDA! Geez! One minute he's here, next minute he's HALF WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY— What happened! Did he learn how to Apperate (A/N: Forget how to spell it) or something?"

"Uh, Cyborg, wrong fanfiction category."

"Hey don't blame me! Blame that dude afterdark! He wrote the script!"

TIME SNAP!

Cyborg looked back at the screen. "He is...TWENTY MILES OF THE COAST OF FLORIDA! Geez! One minute he's here, next minute he's HALF WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY— What happened!"

Suddenly the emergency lights and sirens turned on. Robin ran over to a computer.

Perfect timing...

"Um, Ok people. Were short one Titan, so let's see...

Starfire! Raven! You go load up the T-Car for our cross country road trip. Cyborg and I will take down—" Robin sighed. "—Brother Blood."

Cyborg looked at Robin. "ARE YOU CRAZY! TAKE DOWN BLOOD WITH TWO PEOPLE! Heck, he'd probably mind control you—"

"Cyborg, I know. We're stretched thin. But if Beast Boy's on the move—and if he's over the Atlantic Ocean, he probably is—were going to need to act fast."

"But, but... Call anybody, call my mother, call my attorney, call my sister-in-law—"

"I did not know that friend Cyborg had a sister-in-law," Starfire whispered to Happy.

"—Call my cousin's friend's acquaintances' uncle!" Cyborg had an epiphany. "Call TITANS EAST!"

Robin slapped himself. He pressed the autodial and instantly Aqualad popped up. "Hey, Robin, this isn't a very good time. We're heading out the door to see about Brother Blood. What is it?"

"Um, well, uh," Robin put on a fake smile. "Just callin' to tell you to get a move on!"

"Right. Well, er, we will." And Aqualad was gone.

"Ok, Titans. Let's pack up. We don't have any time to waste."

Happy piped up. "Right on!"

Once the two girls were gone, Robin added to Cyborg, "Keep an eye on Raven. She seems...different. I mean, she still seems like Raven, but, uh, well, I could of sworn I saw Raven elbow Beast Boy during our little talk." Robin ran out.

Cyborg looked at the now cold pizza, and brand new GS2.

"Why me?" He threw up his arms, and walked out.

——————————————————————————

_I lied—villans are next chapter (hopefully) and so is Beast Boy's fate (not-hopefully)._

_Read and review, and you shall get a fuzzy elephant._

_Later,_

_afterdark_


	7. Time

**To my loyal reviewers:**

**Mel-The-Gryphon:**_ Lucky for our changeling, Raven's going to have a change of heart. Thanks!_

**BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever:**_ Thanks!_

**DarkRavenna: **_Thank you. You can't have another elephant because I ran out, but you can have this mammoth—almost as fuzzy, and comes with free tusks— a 59.99 value! (Some assembly required, allow 6-8 weeks for delivery.)_

**Triforce90: **_I finally got the donkeys, but buydonkeysdirect . com screwed up my order, and sent me off-brown donkeys. I ordered steel drum gray. Sigh... (Oh, and thanks!)_

**Dust-in:**_ Read on!_

**DigitalGlowStick:**_ Update, and here's your fuzzy elephant._

**Steve-Racer:**_ You get the I-guessed-afterdark's-story-right tee shirt!_

**dragoon-bane, Dakyu:**_ Read on! Oh, and sorry about the waste thing...late..._

_Here I go. I have to turn this story around this chapter. _

_That's about as easy as making a u-turn in an 18 wheeler on a two lane road going along a cliff with no guardrail._

_Improbable, but not impossible!_

_Read on!_

—————————————————————

Raven paced back and forth in front of Beast Boy. She had gotten over her temper tantrum.

"Well—first, Beast Boy, I owe you an apology I kinda, er, overreacted."

"Um, yeah, well, I'm sorry I followed you, but I don't think I could stand Happy and Star combined. They would turn the tower pink."

Raven looked mildly surprised. "I didn't think you would find out it was Happy. If anything, I thought Cyborg would be the first."

"Speaking of Cy, what do we do now? We have the Teen Titans after us. That's worse than the police."

Raven smiled, and Beast Boy emitted a small "Yes!"

"Well, I suppose they could only track us to the point where I blew up the communicator."

"Then what?"

"Knowing Robin, he'd probably figure it out. He's probably studying shipping networks right now."

———————————————————

In the T-Car...

"Cyborg, hand me those maps," Robin commanded. "I probably should have started studying these shipping networks a long time ago!"  
———————————————————

There didn't seem to have anything else to say.

"Well," Raven finally broke the silence. "seeing you've invited yourself on my vacation, and that there's not much we can do about our search party at the moment, I think we should at least enjoy it. It's about two in the morning, so we can't quite get breakfast, but I think they have a salad bar 24/7, and you must be hungry."

Beast Boy didn't realize he was hungry until salad. Then, he was starved.

"So, your, um, inviting _me_ on your vacation?"

"Looks that way."

"_Yesssss!_" Beast Boy punched the air, then quickly realized he was a guest. "I, um, sorry."

"It's okay." Raven replied. Inside her though, she was punching the air, and shouting, too.

————————————————————

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Sheesh, ya don't have to be so bossy about it," said Happy to Cyborg.

————————————————————

Raven and Beast Boy made there way to the dining room. The crowd commenting on their "amazing costumes" was a lot thinner right then. Raven sipped some herbal tea, and Beast Boy muched on a Caesar Salad. They were both thinking. About the same thing.

Love. The emotion, not the thing.

"Beast Boy, what happened, y'know, when you woke up—"

"Well, um, it seemed like one of your emotions had taken control."

Raven knew where this was going. "Which one?"

The conversation had just turned very awkward.

"Love."

"Oh."

"Do you really—"

_God, Beast Boy, what did you just say?_

Raven took a deep breath, closed her eyes and said...

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so."

Beast Boy laughed.

"I guess this is the part where I'd sweep you off your feet, spin you around, and give you a kiss?"

"Well, that would be kinda hard, considering we're sitting down."

"Well, I could still do the ladder."

Before Raven could say anything, Beast Boy had leaned across the table and pressed his lips to hers.

_Wow._

——————————————————————

In Raven's Mind...

"Impossible!" Screamed Intelligence. "All reasonable logic pointed to 'She wouldn't admit it,' and now this?"

Love leaned against a tree, and blew a dandelion. "She had some help..."

——————————————————————

_I could drag this out farther, and intro the bad dudes, but I thought I'd make this my first sorta fluff chapter. Hope you enjoyed, now R&R! (You get a blue moose!)_


	8. Ribs, Cops, and Trigon

_Hello, my loyal readers and reviewers. I have introed the baddie in this chapter, and I decided on Trigon. (hears groans) I know, cliché, but, well, it fit. Yeah. Read on! _

**Review Answers:**

**aly'n'jen: **_Thank you._

**Kala: **_No! It's not the end! Here's the next chapter. I wish it was gonna be on TV (sighs). You don't have to have one. We'll find another good home for it._

**KidFlashisHot: **_Cy's not much better off this chapter...and yes, fluff is good._

**Nightwater: **_Thanks for vouching for me. I'm VERY MUCH aspiring._

**DarkRavenna: **_Like I said before, fluff is good. I'm glad my 18 wheeler is safe and sound, too. Oh! Guess what? You can have a fuzzy elephant and a Mammoth! I'll paint them both blue, too._

**The Devils Nightmare: **_Sorry, sorry! Calm down... I updated. If you kill me with your animals, I can't finish the story! Glad you like it._

**LuckyNut, gothic kid 13: **_Thanks!_

**Wrathchylde: **_Thank you. I thought about the timing after I posted, and yes, it would hurt to rearrange somethings. My only hope is that I'll improve!_

**DigitalGlowStick:**_ I'm really sorry—I have to juggle school and everything else, so it cuts into my story time. I'm not a very fast writer either. Thanks-a-lot! Yay! I'm in a C2!_

**Triforce90:**_ I lent him some phone books... Thanks._

**scathac's warrior: **_At me, or with me? Or maybe both... Thanks._

**bluesapphire391:**_ Whatever. I may note That it's "Your story sucks ass!" and "Learn from professionals!" _

**Dakyu:**_ Thanks._

**disappearer/Syani: **_I threw in the Porkyplace as dumb stuff. I'll try to get your approval. the dialogue is a working progress for me, though._

**dragoon-bane: **_Update!_

**beastboy and raven 4 ever: **_BBRae rox. We both know that. :-)_

_Oh, and for anyone who watches the Simpsons, I had the song idea before the "future" episode._

_Anyway, read on!_

**Disclaimer: **_Thought I better say this again: I don't own Teen Titans, or the song I.G.Y. by Donald Fagen._

———————————————————————————_Chapter Eight—————————_

"Ok, friend Cyborg, it appears you will be wanting the Interstate 10, at which will connect with the 75 interstate, which will be followed to the turnpike of Florida, in which you will transfer to the toll road of the five-twenty-eight, which you will follow all the way to the Ocean of the Atlantic," Starfire said as she looked at a map.

"Whatzabuthuh?"

"You're doing fine." Robin gave Cyborg a friendly pat on the back.

"So, dudes, do ya know where we're headed?" Happy asked.

"Weeeeeell...not really. We figured out we have to go to a place called 'Port Canaveral' and follow a ship we're almost a day behind already," Robin answered.

A billboard caught Cyborg's eye. "But first, were gonna stop at **THE PORKYPLACE!**"

"The 'Porkyplace'?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Look! Five different flavors of sweet, delicious **PORK!**"

"Cyborg, honestly, we don't have time. We have get to Florida."

Too late. Cyborg was already exiting.

...And for the 3.6 miles (as the sign put it) to the Porkyplace, Cyborg ranted on.

"...And their BBQ pork is supposed to legend! Now don't get me started on those BAKED POTATOES!"

Robin was fuming. "Cyborg,** we don't have time for this.**"

"But they were rated 5/5 in _Meat Lovers Weekly_! How can you refuse a roll the size of a compact car!"

Three blank stares.

"Friend Cyborg, I'm afraid I could do the refusing of the roll."

"**We have to GO!**"

Happy looked around. "No comment."

Cyborg was beat. He was the only one who wanted to stop.

"Can we at least get take out?"

————————

Cyborg sucked happily on the last rib. Robin had ordered a cheeseburger, and Starfire had been intrigued by the "rings of onion" ("but how did they ever get the onion inside the salty coating? There is no hole!").

That left Happy to drive.

Cyborg handed over the keys to Happy thinking he was handing the keys to a responsible emotionless 15 year old with a learners permit, not a crazed emotion.

Cyborg didn't notice her lead foot. Happy slowly started to creep up on the speedometer.

"Booya! Finally ate at the Porkyplace! Now all I have left Mr. Meat's Steakatorium, and I'll have covered to top 50 steakhouses in America!"

The happy little eating moment was ended by flashing lights and a siren.

"How fast_ are _you going, Raven?"

Raven checked her speed. "Whoops..."

She began to pull over.

—————

The trooper walked up to the odd looking vehicle. Happy rolled down the window. "Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going back there?" asked the officer.

"Hehe...90...sorry." said Happy.

The officer sighed. "Your license and registration, please."

Cyborg leaned over to look at the cop. "Sir, we are the..."

"Teen Titans, yes, I know. But the law doesn't stop because of a few speed crazed teenagers, I'm afraid. In fact..." he said after glancing at the registration...

"I'm going to have to take you in."

"WHAT!" screamed Cyborg and Robin.

"Well, this, this isn't a registration. It's a computer chip."

"Yes sir, we are one of the first to move to the electronic register system. Stick it in your car, and everything you need to know about this car is there." Cyborg explained.

The officer lowered his sunglasses. "Look _kid,_ we don't have that out here." He swept his arm in a movement across the plains area they were driving through.

"When I say 'go', put the car in 'T' and floor it." Cyborg whispered to Happy.

Cyborg plastered a giant fake smile on. "Oh, of course, silly me. May I have that back now, seeing it's fake."

"No."

Cyborg then stuck his arm out the window, and aimed for a tree across the road.

KABOOM! The sonic blast hit the tree. "What the—"

"GO!"

Without a moment's notice, Happy had put the car in gear. P, N, R, D, 1, 2, 3. She shifted through the gears. ...T.

"T?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Thruster."

Happy pounded the gas, and the car lurched forward, rocket igniting. Everyone was thrown back into their seats as the g-forces grew in number.

The officer stood there, eyebrows scorched off. The last thing he heard was a "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" from Happy.

The officer stood there until an invisible force jerked the computer chip and license from his hand. Encased in dark energy, they took off after the T-car.

The guys at the station were _never _going to believe that one...

————————

Raven and Beast Boy walked silently down the corridor. They blushed every time they looked at each other. They finally reached the room. Raven was finally caught off guard.

"Um, Raven? Where am I going to sleep?" asked the changeling, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, I suppose you could...no. I couldn't make you do _that._"

"What?"

"Sleep in my dresser."

Beast Boy anime-fell.

"Oh! I know!" Beast Boy's face lit up, and a light bulb switched on above his head.

"Gonna need that light bulb, son. The 40 watt ones are in short supply," said afterdark.

"Ok, here ya go." Beast Boy unscrewed the bulb, and tossed it to afterdark.

"Hey," Raven looked perplexed. "Who was that guy?"

"Beats me," replied Beast Boy. "But I can understand why he needed a light bulb. Obviously, he needed light to write his story. I think he writes _afterdark._"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Raven, "Isn't that his name?"

"How'd you know that!" questioned Beast Boy.

"Well, I was reading that story, ya know, the one I kept telling you about?"

"Oh, _Raven's Week Of—"_

PAUSE

Snookman100 put away his handy-dandy remote-thingy. He looked at Beast Boy as he hung in suspended animation. "You know, of course, they know too much..." he said to afterdark.

"Well if anyone wants me to finish this, I needed that bulb!" afterdark growled, screwing in the bulb.

"You know what you have to do now..."

"I know, I know! Someday they will need to know the truth, though." With that, he began typing furiously, instigating a second—

TIME SNAP!

Um, Raven? Where am I going to sleep?" asked the changeling, a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, I suppose you could...no. I couldn't make you do _that._"

"What?"

"Sleep in my dresser."

Beast Boy anime-fell.

"Oh! I know!" Beast Boy's face lit up, and a light bulb switched on above his head.

He picked up the phone and dialed room service. "Twenty pillows please. Yes. Room 34. Deck RA."

'_I wonder what he's planning...'_

"Well, ask," said Beast Boy.

"What the— How'd you know that was my question?"

"Eh, lucky guess."

———————

The twenty pillows arrived. Beast Boy thanked the room service...guy, and after a painful elbowing courtesy of Raven, tipped him.

Beast Boy shut the door.

"Well, I suppose your idea is that all our troubles will go away with a pillow fight?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

Beast Boy's face fell. "Well, then...moving on to plan B..." he joked. "I actually thought we could put the pillows in-between us and share the bed."

Raven looked uncertain. "Well, I suppose..."

"I don't bite, you know." Beast Boy looked mischievous.

Raven slapped him, then smiled. "Fine."

'_What have I gotten myself into...'_

Beast Boy skipped off to the bathroom to brush his teeth with his finger. Which can be hard...

"...When you have fangs!" Beast Boy complained.

"Aww, suck it up ya big baby."

"Hey, you should know!"

"Beast Boy, honestly, how many times have you seen me brush my teeth,_ with my finger,_ when Rage and my demon side take over?"

"Well..." Beast Boy pondered the situation. "Maybe...once..."

Raven sighed. "Mr. Hopeless..."

Raven took off her cloak and hung it up while Beast Boy finished up. While making his way to the bed, he gave Raven a quick kiss on the cheek. Raven blushed, but said nothing. Beast Boy laid out the pillows, and was immediately asleep. Raven climbed into bed, and after inspecting the pillows, and deciding there was enough pillows between them (_'for now'_), climbed into bed, and turned out the light. She was out within seconds.

_Raven's Dream:_

_Raven cringed as she fought Trigon. She was protecting something. Trigon sent a bolder flying at her. She held out her hand to stop it with dark magic. "..." She couldn't remember the words! "Mtroninum Zinthazarath!" No. "Azrani Zentosium Metros!" No! Wait...yes! That was it! "Azarath Metrughhh!" She didn't catch it fast enough, and the bolder hit her head on. She was unconscious, but she could see Trigon walking towards something... The Forbidden Door! He was escaping... She heard his evil laugh as he opened the door and walked through..._

_NO!_

Raven sat up, cod sweat beading on her forehead. Next to her, Beast Boy snored lightly, drooling on his pillow. Something wasn't right. Then suddenly unimaginable pain pierced her head, and she heard:

_The world crumbles around you,_

_It will come under my control,_

_You cannot stop it._

_Destiny_

_Will_

_Be_

_FULFILLED!_

The headache stopped. Raven sat there, frozen. What destiny? Her destiny was to destroy the world, not rule it.

_Things...have...changed..._

Raven was confused. How had things changed? She glanced out the porthole. Her eyes widened in shock. The sky remained midnight black, even though the sun peaked over the horizon. Something was terribly wrong. The sun was a lifeless black sphere, glowing red (think Raven's mind). Raven's hand creeped over to Beast Boy, still oblivious to the whole situation. She shook him. "hummph...fivemore..minutesss..." He spewed the jumbled words out. Raven shook harder, until Beast Boy finally sat up and muttered "Whatawant?" Raven just stared out the porthole. Finally, making a whole lot of effort (For a pre-11:00 Beast Boy) he craned his neck to look out the porthole.

He stared.

And stared.

"Bad dreams," was the last thing he said before fainting/clasping/falling back to sleep.

——————————  
Robin had driven all night. He had scoffed at the idea of stopping, which automatically volunteered him to drive from 1:00 until Cyborg finished charging, and his biological parts finished sleeping. Cyborg had shown them how the back seat cleverly slid forward and folded back into a two person sleeping area, complete with access to the trunk's built in fridge (stocked with assorted drinks and many artery-clogging goodies). After a midnight snack, Starfire and Happy were sleeping. Robin set the cruise control at 75, and glanced at the clock. 6:30. The sun would be coming up soon, and he would have a front row seat. He turned on the radio, and listened to the first song that came on:

_Standing tough under stars and stripes_

_We can tell_

_This dream's in sight_

_You've got to admit it_

_At this point in time that it's clear_

_The future looks bright_

_On that train all graphite and glitter_

_Undersea by rail_

_Ninety minutes from New York to Paris_

_Well by seventy-six we'll be A.O.K._

The song had a certain beat to it, and Robin decided to give it a chance.

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

_Get your ticket to that wheel in space_

_While there's time_

_The fix is in_

_You'll be a witness to that game of chance in the sky_

_You know we've got to win_

_Here at home we'll play in the city_

_Powered by the sun_

_Perfect weather for a streamlined world_

_There'll be spandex jackets one for everyone_

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

The sun was rising now, and Robin noticed something. It wasn't getting light.

_On that train all graphite and glitter_

_Undersea by rail_

_Ninety minutes from New York to Paris_

_(More leisure for artists everywhere)_

_A just machine to make big decisions_

_Programmed by fellows with compassion and vision_

_We'll be clean when their work is done_

_We'll be eternally free yes and eternally young_

The sun finally began showing from behind earth. But it was all wrong. Robin slammed on the breaks, and pulled off the road. Cyborg felt the sudden stop, and started to wake up. Happy coughed, and Starfire turned over.

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

Cyborg finally opened his eyes. He first stared at gaping Robin, and then turned to face the sunrise.

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

"What the..." Cyborg began, but just couldn't finish.

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free_

_What a beautiful world this will be_

_What a glorious time to be free..._

——————————————————————————————————————————

_I know the poem/spell/vision is kinda, erm, crappy, but it's the best I got. You like? You hate?_

_Share your reviews with me. And I know the song is ancient, but it fits. Look it up. If you already know it, you get a cookie._

_Kudos,_

_afterdark_


	9. Flight

**02/01/2006 00:05:00**

_Hello, faithful readers. I first off, would like to apologize for a horribly long hiatus. Continued support from my readers inspired me to continue pursuing my fanfiction writing, and special thanks goes out to DarkRavenna and Triforce90, two of my major inspirations. Since I'm no longer allowed to post my review answers here, I'll be sending some to my most notable reviews._

_Well, enough chat. I give you RWO chapter 9._

_Raven's Week Off_

**Chapter 9: _Flight._**

"**Hello, I'm Stan Brollocken with your Jump City 7 breaking news flash. As the sun rises on the east coast today, terror and panic strikes the nation. In three hours, west coast residents can expect to see a black, red glowing sun rise into a pitch black sky. The cause? Scientists are searching franticly for an explanation to this not-so-ordinary eclipse. Meanwhile, the rays of this 'new' sun are blocking out all electromagnetic waves, so the United States Federal Communications Commission is urging people to stay off the phone unless in a dire emergency, so landlines can be used for government officials, and news update—"**

khlliiisishhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Static.

Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the dash. "Well, that's it gang. To many sun rays. I can't get through anymore."

Robin slammed his fist against the dashboard. "We have to find Beast Boy NOW! He could be in serious danger!"

Happy and Starfire were finally waking up. Starfire stuck her head between the two front seats.

"Good morning friends! I have had the most pleasurable sleep! Why are we not moving—" Star looked up. Wide eyed, she turned to Robin. "I believe the correct term is 'Oh my God'."

Robin sighed then replied. "Yes, Star. You're right."

———————————————————————————————

Raven was constantly slapping Beast Boy. She had to wake him up. "C'mon, c'mon," she mumbled. Finally the changeling stirred.

"EEK!" Beast Boy had looked out the window again. He turned into a kitten and jumped into Raven's arms.

"What's happened?" he said as he changed back.

"I think my father has escaped, or at least returned."

Beast Boy's mouth hung crooked on his face.

"I can't really tell what he's up to. My prophecy was to destroy the world…and that…already happened."

Beast Boy's mouth hung crooked on his face.

"But now I think Trigon has returned."

"No…dude…we—you took him out!"

"Yes, I know...I don't know how..."

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed on. The captain had announced the ship was turning around and was heading back to port.

Beast Boy still sat on the bed, trying to take the whole situation in.

"Beast Boy?"

"…Yeah Raven?"

"Before Trigon takes over the world…I think he wants me on his side. That's why I need to get off this boat. I have to get away, so I won't hurt anyone. You have to go back to Titans' Tower, and tell the others."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm not leaving you."

"But Beast Boy—"

Beast Boy got up. He went over to the dresser, rummaged through it, and picked an item up.

"Now do I really have to do this the hard way?"

Beast Boy held up Raven's meditation mirror.

"Why do I keep that thing around?" muttered Raven under her breath. "Fine."

"Well, in that case we should head back to the Tower, team up and kick some serious butt."

(Congratulations, afterdark! You've won the cheesy award for cheesiness!)

———————————————————————————

A/N:_ This is where I stopped writing this back in June of 2005. I now pick up my pen again on January 1, 2006._

Happy looked up at the blackened sky. She leaned back in her seat, realizing the dilemma.

"Friends! What could of caused such a catastrophe? The sky has not been this way since we battled the Trigon and rescued Raven!"

"TRIGON!" The two boys exclaimed. "RAVEN!" They turned towards the blue clad girl in the back seat.

"Wait, people," said Happy. "I have a confession to make before the intense questioning process starts." Happy was no longer looking so happy. "I'm not really Raven."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Who…are…you?" He spat out, acting like typical Robin.

"Whoa, Robby, I'm not like…some weirdo intent on killing you in the dead of night. In fact, Cyborg, I believe we've met before."

Cyborg looked mildly perplexed. "Where have I met an overly preppy Raven look-a-like before?" He pondered. "Waffle House? Wal-Mart Supercenter? A cos-play convention?"

Happy laughed. "No silly. I live in Raven's room!"

"WHAT KIND OF CREEP ARE Y——WAIT! **Happy!**"

Happy shook her head. "The one and only!"

"Happy…is…who?" Robin wore a face of confusion.

"Happy is one of Raven's emotions. Me an' B met her during a trip inside Raven's mind."

"But…If this is one of Raven's emotions…like you said…then…the real Raven **could be** with Beast Boy!"

Happy took a ten minute opportunity to explain where their missing compatriots had gotten off too.

"I suppose friend Raven was not kidding when she said she had done the covering of it and done the vacationing. But what are we to do now?"

"I guess…" Robin thought hard. They had no new leads. They hardly knew where they were going. "All we can hope for is that Raven and Beast Boy turn around and head for Jump City. We're on a wild goose chase. I've got no new leads. I say we should turn around, and hope they dome home. I have a particular feeling that Trigon's going be making camp where he thinks his daughter is."

"This is a bad plan altogether, but I think Robin's right. Let's head back to Jump City. We'll go from there, y'all," Cyborg concluded.

With that, the T-Car crossed the median, and began its way back into trouble.

Raven and Beast Boy had packed what they needed and were about to make their way back to Titan's Tower.

"I think that's everything I need. " Raven said sorting through her clothes. "Are you ready to go, Beast Boy?"

"Um…lemme see…I've go my clothes…my fried T-Com…yep! Good to go here!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and stepped out into the corridor. She paced down it, and out onto the deck. Beast Boy caught up, trailing closely behind. "You ready to do this, Raven?" He asked.

Raven smirked. "As I'll ever be." She drew Beast Boy into a quick hug.

A small crowd had gathered around the two Titans, who looked strikingly like the real ones.

"What are they doing?" one girl whispered.

They both climbed up on the rail, and stood holding hands, for a short time.

"It's this weather!" One lady exclaimed. "It's making people crazy!"

Some people called it a "leap of faith".

The two Titans called it "routine".

The crowd cheered as a blue cloak and a pterodactyl zoomed off into the blackened skyline.

————————————————————

_Alright, that brings Chapter 10 to a close.. _

_R&R, new and old readers! _

_afterdark_


End file.
